Getting the Message Across
by Haalyle
Summary: Modern can't seem to get a simple message across. So Classic takes the task. Sonadow. One-shot.


**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: I have no idea why I've taken an interest in Classic Sonic X Shadow rather than just normal Sonadow. I just think Classic Sonic is so adorable! Hm... but this is still normal Sonadow either way.**

* * *

Getting the Message Across

* * *

He felt like some kind of supervisor looking over young children, including Modern Sonic. A large group of them lay on the grassy ground near Green Hill, having a small rest. He was perfectly fine where he was, standing a few feet aware from the group and he had no intention on moving.

He caught a glimpse of something blue move away from the group and in his direction. He looked down and found Classic Sonic looking up at him with large, black curious eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked dully, looking up and way from the small hedgehog.

The small hedgehog didn't say anything, but kept staring up at the ebony hedgehog.

 _Oh wait... he can't speak_ , Shadow looked back down at the curious hedgehog.

"I will not repeat myself," The ebony hedgehog stated, turning away from the blue hedgehog.

He felt small hands grab the back of his legs and one after the other, climb up his quills to the top of his head. Shadow looked up and was met with black eyes looking down at him.

"Leave me alone," Shadow shook his head, attempting to get the small hedgehog off of him.

Classic grabbed onto Shadow's quills and wouldn't let go, causing the ebony hedgehog to become irritated.

"I will give you one warning. Get off me!"

Classic jumped onto Shadow's head once again and looked down at him with a smile.

Shadow grabbed hold of the small hedgehog and took him off of his head. He held the small, blue hedgehog ahead of him and frowned, "You're always so annoying. You aren't any better than your Modern self. Now leave me alone!" He dropped the blue hedgehog so suddenly, the small hedgehog landed with a small thud on the white ground.

Shadow glanced at the small hedgehog before walking away.

Yet, Classic wasn't going to give up so easily. He jumped up and ran to Shadow, standing in front of him.

"Wha -" Shadow stopped a few inches from the small hedgehog and looked down at him with anger, "I told you to leave me ALONE!"

Classic jumped up and gave the ebony hedgehog a small kiss on the side of his muzzle. When he landed on the ground, he stared up at the ebony hedgehog and gave a small smile before running past the ebony hedgehog and back to the group.

Shadow stood in place for a few minutes, _what the?_ He gave his head a soft shake before turning around and heading back to where the sleeping group were to try and get some answers.

* * *

Upon returning, he found some of them awake. Amy was bugging Modern Sonic, Modern and Classic Tails were having a deep conversation, Knuckles was talking with Rouge, Cream and Cheese were sitting down, watching Amy it seemed and Silver had picked up Classic Sonic, bouncing him up and down in the air as if he were a child. The small, blue hedgehog had a not very amused look on his face.

Shadow headed in Silver's direction. The silver hedgehog watched the ebony hedgehog approach and stopped throwing Classic Sonic into the air.

"Isn't Sonic's Classic self so cute?" Silver asked, holding tightly onto the small, blue squirming hedgehog.

"No."

Classic Sonic stopped wiggling about in Silver's arms and looked at Shadow with sad eyes, as if offended at the comment.

Silver frowned, "Oh right. Knew you'd say something like that," he turned his stare to Classic and smiled, "But don't worry, I think you're cute."

Classic Sonic jumped out of Silver's arms, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

"He's annoying either way," Shadow commented and stared down at the small blue hedgehog darkly, "What were you attempting to pull of back there?"

Classic Sonic continued to shake his head, looking away from both hedgehogs.

"You're not bugging me, are you?" Modern Sonic asked, as he walked towards them and looking over his shoulder to make sure Amy wasn't following him.

Shadow looked up at Modern, "More like you were bugging me. You have a few things to explain."

"Like what?" Modern asked with smirk.

"Like: why did Classic you kiss me on the cheek?"

Either Shadow had been speaking loudly or the area around them was extremely quiet as everyone around them became silent and focused on them.

"Uh..." Modern looked around, a nervous smile on his face, "I have no clue what you're talking about." He looked down at his Classic self and frowned. He bent down to the small hedgehog and whispered, "How could you?"

Classic rolled his eyes and smirked, shrugging innocently.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked Modern, impatiently.

Modern stood up and turned away from Shadow, "Nothing."

Silver looked at him and laughed, "Sonic, I doubt it's nothing. Your ears are red!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Modern snapped at the white hedgehog.

Silver took a step back, surprised.

"Leave this alone Silver," Shadow said, walking around to Modern to look at him, "What is going on?"

Classic seemed to be growing bored of the conversation that was getting nowhere. He jumped up behind Modern and pushed him onto the ebony hedgehog.

Modern's lips clashed onto Shadow's. Green surprised eyes stared back into ruby red ones. Modern attempted to get off of the ebony hedgehog, but was failing to do so.

Shadow pushed Modern away, wiping a gloved hand over his mouth and looked at Modern angrily, "What is your problem?"

Modern looked over his shoulder at Classic and sighed with frustration.

Classic simply shrugged.

"You still don't know Shadow?" Silver asked from behind the ebony hedgehog.

 _Wait a minute..._ Finally piecing together the pieces of the puzzle, Shadow realized what had just happened.

Shadow started walking. As he neared Modern, he stopped next to him and whispered in his ear, "Classic's better."

* * *

 **AN: Damn!**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna go and get some sleep.**

 **And expect a Halloween themed story some time soon.**

 **Thanks, as always, for reading!**


End file.
